


【蝙蝠铁】土豪先生

by Ronan_0259



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Justice League (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: 队三妮与bvs蝙虽然这俩一个是“多疑抑郁的ptsd”，另一个“意志消沉，非常操蛋”，但相信我，这是甜的。虽然我坑品存疑，但我从来不说谎，真的
Relationships: Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne, batman/ironman
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“记者发布会。”

秘书把一叠纸推到桌子那端，托尼面前。他没有抬头，秘书闻到了酒味。

“几点？”最终他妥协了。

“半个小时后。”她偷偷地瞟了一眼托尼，并成功的在他身上找到无数处不能让公众看到的凌乱。“您应该洗个澡，换件衣服。”她建议道。

“我知道。”托尼本来想大声的吼出这句话，最终尾音变成了克制的妥协。“抱歉。”

秘书摇摇头，示意自己不介意。她飞快地说，“这是您的讲稿，只是一个简短的官方发言。之后会有提问环节，记者都是安排好的，您只用回答两三个问题就好。”

他比划个手势，表示自己会认真看讲稿，也会遵从秘书的建议。她半信半疑地看了托尼一眼，最后还是没说什么。

秘书走后他干掉了剩下小半瓶威士忌，听话的洗了澡，换了套颜色更鲜亮的西装。西装是星期五选的，那个贴心的小姑娘。她说她喜欢亮色。

民众会喜欢这样的托尼斯塔克的。托尼心想，但他没有说出来。他们喜欢那个轻佻的花花公子，那个仿佛能掌控一切的人。但他不是。当大家知道真实的他是一个脾气暴躁、开始发福的失意商人，该多么失望啊？他既不像钢铁，甚至也开始不太像个人了。

不太像个正常人。

记者比托尼想象的多。

对面建筑物的露台上，神盾局的屋顶上，还有记者们的长枪短炮中都埋伏了特工。他是安全的。

半个小时前沉溺于酒精的颓废浪荡子变成了那个坚无不摧的钢铁之人，他穿着宝蓝色西装，里面是淡蓝的压纹衬衫，方形黑曜石袖扣，没有打领带。亿万富翁没有微笑，他强迫自己站直身体，并用浅色墨镜挡住眼睛和太阳穴旁的淤青。

阳光垂直落下，讲稿刺眼的白。

“今天，我是来澄清一个谣言。”托尼说，他迅速的扫过一行文字。记者们看着他，除了闪光灯弹出的声音，寂静。

都是谎言。

“关于美国队长，和我，我们在西伯利亚的雪原中开战的事情。”

他迅速翻页。

“也关于索科维亚条约。”

满纸谎言。

“索科维亚条约旨在限制超级英雄滥用能力，通过监管机制更大程度的确保行动的准确和正确性。在复仇者中，很多人认同条约，当然也有人不认同。”他顿了顿，“包括队长。”

托尼目光脱离纸张，对面建筑物上的那个狙击手，他是把枪口对准了这里吗？

“天啊，他脱稿了。”希尔特工说，弗瑞把印着神盾局标志的马克杯摔在会议桌上。屏幕中，亿万富翁神色疲惫。

“反注册派拥有自己的理论，队长与我之间的争执就在于我们不同的理念。诚然队长是我的朋友，我也并不认为反注册的理论是谬误的，但我希望能通过注册法让我们的人民感到安全，对超级英雄更加放心。毕竟在注册前，我们都只是拥有超级力量的义警、甚至于法外者。而注册后，我们将不再凌驾于法律之上。而我们的民众有权利知道，面具与战斗服下的人，究竟是谁。”

“他好歹没有更混蛋了。”弗瑞重新捡起马克杯，喝了口水，“啊，无色无味。医生又禁止我喝酒了。三个月。”他比个手势。

特工开枪了，没有对准人群中埋伏的可疑分子，子弹径直射往托尼胸口曾经装着反应堆的地方。

如果他的心口处仍然有着那个反应堆，那么这颗子弹可以造成相当于核弹爆炸的威力。整个纽约将在三秒内被夷为平地，而处于爆炸中心的托尼，将在子弹射入的一瞬间被核聚变反应产生的高温蒸发，从世界上完全消失。

胸甲瞬间包裹住托尼的躯干，金红色金属仿佛是从他的皮肤下爬出来，挡住了子弹的攻击。那是一枚霰弹，在胸甲上留下了无数细小的浅坑与擦痕。其余特工在子弹射出的瞬间将叛变者拿下，至少六枚子弹同时射入他躯体的不同部位，确保他不会再向托尼发起袭击。

人群惊叫着散开，记者们仍抓住一切机会抢拍了照片。托尼收回胸甲，他的宝蓝色西装甚至没有一丝皱褶。

“血边技术。”

蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯.韦恩反复观看了几遍即时录像。阿尔弗雷德用托盘端来咖啡，布鲁斯百忙之中也不忘抽出时间给老管家捧场。他把进度条倒退回去，精确的卡在一个时间点上，然后播放。

胸甲从托尼的皮肤下浮现出来，甚至穿过了衬衣与西装的几层布料。先是框架，然后进金红相间的金属几乎是从框架中翻出来。但无论是布鲁斯还是阿尔弗雷德都知道，那么纤细的框架中不可能藏下如此大量的金属。

“难以置信，他竟然把金属注射进了身体里。”布鲁斯摇头，他又回放了一遍。胸甲再一次几乎是凭空出现。

阿尔弗雷德把咖啡杯放回托盘上，“如同您一样的敬业精神，韦恩老爷。”

“不，我还没喝完呢，谢谢，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯的目光仍然黏在屏幕上，他伸手把咖啡杯端回来，又喝了几口表明自己还对咖啡感兴趣，“只是有一个疑问，他到底是怎么修理这幅装甲的？”

他快进了一点，霰弹在碰撞到金属的瞬间四散成微小而锋利的金属碎块，在胸甲表面留下浅坑和白色的擦痕。

布鲁斯暂停，“如果这样，斯塔克需要把金属提取出来，再进行维修。维修完毕后还要再次注射会身体里。这绝对是一个麻烦又痛苦的过程。”

“今天的直播之后一定有很多人会对斯塔克工业的新科技感兴趣。”阿尔弗雷德淡定的微笑，“容我提醒，明天晚上您有和斯塔克工业的庆功酒会。您为何不亲自问问他呢，韦恩老爷。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说好的这章甜回去，结果还是没有写到酒会，要死
> 
> 写抑郁的托尼写的我自己都开始卡文了
> 
> 这章写的真糟糕
> 
> 老爷还是没有出场系列

“真幸运，”娜塔莎半开玩笑地说，她的枪把最致命的一颗子弹送进反叛者的脑袋里，“不用面对那些记者奇怪的提问。”

“是啊。”托尼条件反射地给了娜塔莎一个微笑，他一手举着酒精片按在下颌的擦伤上。

“上次他们问我最喜欢什么颜色的内裤。”托尼说，“真难想象这竟然是麻省理工毕业的学生问出的问题。这可真是比量子物理方面的刁钻问题还难以回答。”

娜塔莎笑出来，她解掉腰间的弹药袋，“那我们天才的斯塔克先生答出来了吗？”

“我告诉他，我最喜欢超人的红内裤了，可惜钢铁盔甲外面套一个这个有点奇怪。”

娜塔莎大笑出声，托尼也跟着笑了起来。他们并排走进办公室改的临时停尸间，弗瑞拨开死者的领口：“九头蛇。”

防弹背心的内侧朝里别着一枚九头蛇徽章，看着有点老旧，像是跳蚤市场里一美元五个的那种老式元首徽章。红色的金属漆掉了一半，金属部分已经有些锈迹了。

他仰面躺在尸袋里，一只眼球被血污和碎肉完全覆盖，另一只眼睛半睁着。脸色青白。

弗瑞伸手要取下徽章，托尼阻止了他。他认识这个向他开枪的年轻人，在反超级英雄游行中托尼见过他的面孔。

彼时那个年轻人高举着“反对法外者”的纸板牌子，脸上涂着油彩。游行已经和政府报备过，队伍堂而皇之的穿过布鲁克林区。当时复仇者们刚从索科维亚回来，庆祝新成员加入的聚会后托尼开着他拉风的大红色兰博基尼，副驾驶坐着捧着手机导航的史蒂夫，后座是靠在娜塔莎肩膀上酣睡的旺达以及克林特。

“真抱歉，我没有查到这里有游行。”队长歉意地说，他们的车在接近贝德弗尔德街时被警察拦下，示意前方不能通行。

“没关系，”托尼抓紧时间咬了一口热狗，并把车停到路边，丝毫不在意为此可能产生的罚单。“民众们在举行反超级英雄游行，而超级英雄们在吃热狗。”

“政府会允许吗？我是说游行？”旺达不好意思地坐直，她刚才几乎睡倒在娜塔莎的怀里。

“哇哦，小姑娘。”克林特吹声口哨，最终在娜塔莎严厉的目光下偃旗息鼓。

“他们肯定报备过，但政府答应他们的条件大概是不能太过激。”队长温和地解释道。

“不能太过激，”托尼重复了一遍，“那么布鲁克林的区长大概是要被停职了。”

几个年轻人在游行队伍的推举下站在高处，他们穿着为游行特制的t恤衫，上面写着各种口号。高台上做成美国队长和钢铁侠模样的粗糙玩偶被焚烧，人群中响起了兴奋的口哨声。

其中一个年轻人站在其他几个的肩膀上，把写有口号的牌子举起来，高喊着：“没有法外者！约束超级英雄！”人群慢慢被他点燃，呼喊声从此起彼伏到渐渐的整齐划一，义愤填膺，神态激荡。

那个年轻人，托尼的思绪被扯回停尸间，他和这具尸体有着一样的面容。如出一辙的五官，唯一不同的是尸体蜡白的皮肤。

娜塔莎也记起了那个示威的领导者，她看了一眼托尼依然有些疲惫的面色，决定把他支开：“我记得你的胸甲有些受损，需要去修理它吗？”

“这可真是一个明显的驱逐令啊，罗曼诺夫女士。”托尼挑了挑嘴角，做出轻佻的神态，“恭敬不如从命。”

确认钢铁侠已经离开，并且不会在短时间内返回后，女特工从移到墙角的办公桌下抽出张椅子让自己坐下。

“有时候我真担心他的精神状况。”短暂的沉默后，她开口。

“让他保持稳定。”弗瑞斩钉截铁道。

娜塔莎有点欲言又止，但最终还是把话题转向了那个曾在抗议活动中出现的反叛特工身上。

从枪声响起开始，记者们就一直等待在神盾局大厦的门前，仿佛伏击猎物的饥饿捕食者。托尼一推开玻璃门，闪光灯和话筒就对准了他。

“斯塔克先生，您对发布会上对枪击事件怎么看？”

“听说开枪者是神盾局的特工，对此您怎么看，他会是九头蛇的卧底吗？”

“凭空出现的胸甲是斯塔克工业的最新科技吗？看样式它和此前几款都有不同，会在公众面前亮相吗？”

“关于索科维亚条约，政府是否会对拒绝签署的超级英雄采取强制措施？”

“正义联盟成员是否会参与条约内容呢？”

“斯塔克先生，关于斯塔克工业与韦恩集团联手研发的新型民用人工智能，将于什么时候发布？”

对于疑问，托尼的态度统统是“不予回答”和“无可奉告”，他还沉浸在回忆造成的焦躁与低迷中。几个小时前摄入的大量酒精此时开始对他的大脑作用，托尼浑身冰冷的如同刚在夜晚的海水中泡过，而焦虑很快被催化成烦躁与无处抒发的戾气。他很想踩下油门冲进那群喋喋不休的记者中，但最后一点理智克制住了酒精作用下被放大的烦躁。

托尼极富技巧的从人群中倒出去，接连闯过五个红灯，在收到无数鸣笛声后猛打方向盘拐进一条小路。他把车停下，一把扯开本就没有扣住的领口，把头部的重量倚靠在方向盘上，大口吸气。

他几乎被胃部翻涌的自责窒息。

索科维亚，机器人大军，奥创。托尼还记得倒在废墟下的皮特罗，城市腾空后留下的巨坑，还有那些钢筋水泥板下掩埋的尸体。那些没有来得及出逃、甚至没能活到撤离城市的居民。

但他甚至不能有任何的开脱，因为那些写在牌子上的示威口号是真切的指控，奥创甚至是他自己的造物。

因此他记得泽莫，这是他唯一一个甚至有些赞同的“坏人“，哪怕他复仇的目标包括自己。

这可真是一个谬误，托尼想，他的内疚甚至转移到他曾经的战友身上。

不，队长，我们都没错。

托尼克制住了情绪，一点一点把几乎要宣泄而出的压抑重新密封进袋子里。

我们为了不同的理念。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记者们的提问里有伏笔，注意哟


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……然而还是没有写到相遇

可能因为从小就成长在天才的光环下与公众的视野里，托尼不是那种会在大型活动前对着镜子给自己打气的年轻企业家。

他足够老练，知道怎么样去应对目光和簇拥，夸张但不过分的不谦虚让很多人对他又爱又恨。而公众对托尼又足够宽容：谁会指望一个八岁就能做出发动机的天才多么谦卑呢？

但罕见的，在发布会前托尼在落地穿衣镜前踌躇许久。他的着装色彩张扬又不失礼，长春花色的压纹衬衫，深色西装外套，难得工工整整地打了领带。前一天子弹造成的擦伤还留在脸上，索性已经不明显了。淤青下去很多，但还需要墨镜掩饰。

“您在紧张吗，先生？”星期五犹犹豫豫地开口。

“没有。”托尼矢口否认。“我只是觉得自己简直太过耀眼，真是为韦恩家的小子担心。”

星期五不说话了。在过去的几个月里她一直安安静静的在托尼的耳麦里待命，清楚的感知着他的每一个动作变化。她发现托尼对酒精的依赖达到前所未有的程度，而她的劝解并没有任何效果。

人前托尼很好的掩饰着情绪，他依然是骄傲的如同开屏孔雀一般耀眼的斯塔克。而私下里他经常整日不说话，或者突发性的大发雷霆。前一日突如其来的情绪失控把星期五吓得够呛，她慌忙去检索贾维斯遗留下的残缺资料，却从未发现托尼此前有过类似症状。

“我有些担心您，先生。”最终她轻声说。

这场商业性的发布会显然比前一日的要高调很多。时代广场大大小小的广告牌被斯塔克工业和韦恩集团的标志占领，循环播放着不同版本的概念宣传片。

托尼上台前给了观众好几个飞吻，引起一片惊叫。

“我爱你，托尼！”

“谢谢，我也爱我自己。”他装模作样的点点头，给予那个女粉丝赞许的微笑。

托尼稍微整理了一下西装下摆。站在他身旁的不是韦恩集团的花花公子董事长，是卢修斯.福克斯。年长的企业家给予托尼温和一瞥。

“有线电话、电脑、无线电传输、手机、无线网络。我们处于一个技术与信息爆炸的时代，有幸体会到过去四千年来未曾有过的科技进步。但是否有人曾设想过，如果人工智能出现在你的生活里，将会怎么样？”

“科幻电影里的经典桥段。”卢修斯接过话语，“现实中我们的同僚也曾做出过类似的人工智能，比如siri，cortana，再比如前不久发布的lex OS系统。它们会识别你的话语，会模仿你的行为，在用户反馈中不断升级，像一个真正的智慧生物。但这些民用人工智能都依然受到一个命题的制约，图灵测试。”

“基于这一点，我曾提出猜想，是否能在不打破图灵测试的前提下最大限度的开发人工智能的潜力呢？让他们像一个真正的、活生生的助手。没有生硬的语调，没有被错误识别的语意，也没有隐藏起来，试图取代你的野心。”

说到这里，人群中一片哄笑。

“我可没有开玩笑，像终结者这样的人工智能还会追着目标满街跑呢。”

笑声更大了，甚至有人喊道：“如果像终结者那样帅气，被追杀我也认了！”

台上的卢修斯和托尼也都笑出来，人群中笑声逐渐被掌声取代。

托尼压了压手掌，示意安静。

“好吧，我们的人工智能虽然没有施瓦辛格级的肌肉，但也是位很漂亮的女士。”卢修斯说，“有史以来第一次，人工智能拥有了一张人类的面容。不再是声音，”他耸耸肩，“或者到处滚的高尔夫球。”

他一定是在嘲笑卢瑟的lex OS，但媒体就很吃这一套，媒体区闪光灯的起伏变得更加频繁起来。甚至有人起哄似的吹起了口哨。

“有请我们的女士。”

时代广场上方被高楼挤压的天空忽然暗下来，仿佛昼夜交替在一瞬间完成。四周一圈的写字楼灯光也黯淡下来，广告牌全部熄灭。人群互相推搡，甚至有些惊恐。

广告牌再亮起来时概念宣传片被一个女性的头像取代，展台四面八方的投射灯将两家企业的标志投射到环绕的高楼上。整个广场被改造成了一个大型环幕，而展台中间缓慢出现了一个女性的全息影像。

“我是月神（Luna），很高兴成为您的助手。”她睁开眼睛，黑色碎发落在肩上，矢车菊蓝的眼睛在黑暗中犹如星辰。她的容貌融合了多个族群的特征。来自白种人的蓝眼睛，偏向黄种人的柔和五官，还有微深的橄榄肤色与蜷曲的黑发。月神浑身包裹着希腊式的白色长裙，如同一个女祭司。她凝视自己片刻，一个响指后长裙被职业套装取代。

人群中响起惊叹声。

“天啊，这是普林斯阁下吗？”

月神的原型确实来自戴安娜.普林斯阁下，她不仅接受了韦恩集团的邀请，甚至亲自参与了外形设计。“月神”这个名字也是取自戴安娜，在罗马神话中狄安娜就是月亮与狩猎女神，她的三种形态中就包括“天神的Luna”。

黑暗里托尼偷偷用手肘戳了一下卢修斯：“韦恩呢？”

“新女友，”卢修斯半抱怨半开玩笑地说，“《花花公子》五月刊的封面女郎，人家在热恋期，分不开。”

展台中央，月神介绍起了自己的由来。她提到了托尼为她设计的代码，还展示了韦恩集团提供的全新操作系统。为了表明演说不是事先设计好的，她甚至还承诺了记者提问环节。

托尼不可置否地扁扁嘴，他过去也喜欢勾搭封面女郎。对于花花公子间这种共同的兴趣爱好他是没什么意见的。

“放心，晚上的酒会哪怕他不想来我也会把他绑来的。”卢修斯说。

托尼当然不是在担心这个。他站在黑暗里感到全身仿佛被高密度液体包裹，无法呼吸。冷汗爬满了后背，衬衫贴在皮肤上，被领带圈起的硬领几乎让他窒息。为了放松，他只能尽力的去把目光贴向唯一的光源，并打心里希望月神能赶紧说完。

天空重新升起来，阳光以足够人眼适应的速度重新回到时代广场。月神的全息影像在她挥手致意后化作闪光的星尘消失。冷汗重新钻进皮肤下，仿佛细小的针刺。眼见着记者挤过来，托尼把卢修斯往前面一推：“技术方面的问题有月神，而且我记得你就是搞技术的？非常感谢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卢修斯：黑人问号.jpg 
> 
> lex os的高尔夫球真的超级可爱，可以去他们官网看看。bvs的病毒营销做的还是不错的，针对lex的采访啊还有lexcorp官网啊还有漫展的wifi提供，都挺用心。
> 
> 才不告诉你们其实我是lex的迷妹
> 
> 虽然在这文里他大概就是一个不会露面的反派
> 
> 毕竟我们的主要内容是谈恋爱不是
> 
> 打什么怪啊


	4. Chapter 4

事实上布鲁斯没能参加发布会的原因并不是热恋期的新女友。

不，开玩笑，而且那个女孩儿也并不想真的和布鲁斯发生点什么。

在前一天托尼遭到枪击后，布鲁斯就开始着手调查袭击者的身份。他先是查到了九头蛇，毕竟那一枚胸针就如此显眼的别在防弹背心内侧。他还找到了之前袭击者参加反超级英雄游行的视频记录，并得出了袭击者仅仅是个反对超级英雄的九头蛇喽啰的结论。但弹片的检验结果给这个结论打上一个问号。

最先提出疑点的是阿尔弗雷德，管家先生一手托着小甜饼，另一手指向屏幕上暂停的录像：“霰弹。韦恩老爷，打猎时用的是什么子弹您比我清楚。”

“阿福，你发现了盲点。”布鲁斯模仿着福尔摩斯的英国口音，但同时他也被这个疑点所困扰。半自动狙击步枪有属于自己配制的子弹，霰弹枪则早已退出特工的武器选择。这只是打猎时的选择，而在加拿大西北部森林里猎熊时甚至都不会用到这种武器。

从现场捡到的弹片解决了这个疑问，但同时又提出了一个更大的问题。子弹上装了纳米级微型传感器，每一个碎片触碰到盔甲时都会有数据传输到这个城市的某一个角落里。选择霰弹可以扩大子弹与盔甲的接触范围，但问题在于，什么人会想要斯塔克的新型装甲的技术？

托尼很不喜欢布鲁斯韦恩。

尽管他们没有见过面，但他就是不喜欢。这种不爽感由仿佛灵魂中散发出来，大概就是传说中的同极相斥原理，总之托尼.花花公子.斯塔克很不喜欢另一个花花公子。

不喜欢他的理由包括但不仅限于他抢先一步睡了五月刊女郎，或者他为了和女郎约会而让福克斯代替自己参加新产品的发布会。而现在这个让托尼不爽的对象正窝在沙发里，周围环绕着一圈女郎，甚至有一个还枕在他腿上。女郎们一水儿的金发碧眼，笑起来甜的像方糖块。

托尼看了一眼兴奋得几乎要黏到自己身上的汉默，决定不说话，并悄悄的往旁边挪了一点。

而韦恩先生后知后觉地察觉了托尼的目光，他的视线越过宴会厅里的名流、侍者，径直落在托尼身上。感受到那道笔直的目光，托尼把头扭过去，刚好对上了韦恩的眼神。

然后，那个蓝眼睛的男人给了他一个更甜的笑容。

哦，天哪。

托尼感觉头都痛了起来。接连几个月的宿醉与长期熬夜都没有让他顽固的大脑皮层发出哪怕一点的疼痛信号，但韦恩做到了。如果非要形容，这家伙的笑容简直与索尔看到自己弟弟时的表情如出一辙。

“我闻到了酒精，泛滥的荷尔蒙，还有什么？”托尼装模作样地抽抽鼻子，“啊，花花公子的味道。”

“嘿，别说我了。”布鲁斯灌了一口酒，把头靠到一个超模肩膀上。超模扳着他的下颌在侧脸上烙下一个唇印，惹得韦恩嬉笑着拂开她的手。“要我说，斯塔克，你的新装甲真酷。凭空出现，我是说，你是怎么做到的？”

托尼挑了挑眉毛，把酒杯从布鲁斯手里抽走，“你得先保证我不需要给一个门外汉讲解机械动力学。”

“我保证。”

托尼怀疑地看了布鲁斯一眼。

“我收藏了全套的马克系列模型，曾经尝试仿造过马克43。说真的要不是那边有记者，我都想掏出来钢铁侠海报让你给签个名。”

“你知道吗，”托尼最终开口，布鲁斯坐直身体，努力摆出一副认真的样子。

“无可奉告。”

他挤出一个微笑，权当报复了。

从宴会厅出来，暖黄的光影一下暗了下去，融进黑夜里。托尼提前离开会场，在无人的静夜里摘掉了墨镜。酒精作用，他觉得自己的平衡感几乎完全丧失，天旋地转。他绕过整栋建筑物，到停车场熟门熟路的找到自己的车，一辆隐藏在漆黑里的兰博基尼第六元素。

托尼先是找了半天车钥匙，然后当他半个身子都要钻进驾驶座时敏锐地发现了坐在副驾驶上的黑影。

那明显是一个不速之客，不请自来的坐进了斯塔克先生的私人跑车里。

“我的上帝啊，你他妈到底是个什么东西？”托尼差点惊叫出来，心脏几乎停跳了一秒。接着冷汗就落下，酒精作用几乎被驱逐大半。

“安静。我不想让他们看到我。”

阴影里那人说话了，这回托尼看清楚了，他是一个包裹在深色盔甲里的人类。隔壁车位的车灯亮起，跑车转过拐角，一瞬间光线绕过硬质头盔上的两个尖尖的蝙蝠耳朵深入托尼的瞳孔。轮廓生硬、怪异，像玛丽雪莱笔下的怪物，又像爱伦坡文字中厄舍府的倒影。

“既然不想被看到就不要从洞里出来。”托尼恶狠狠地关上车门，坐进驾驶座。他打着发动机，准备踩下油门从车位里倒出来，试图无视来自哥谭的不速之客。

蝙蝠侠伸手阻止了准备离开的托尼。

“有人让我转告你，保持谨慎，有人想要偷你的东西。”

“韦恩的贴身保镖连小偷都要管？恕我直言，这是纽约。我觉得哥谭会是一个让你发挥多管闲事技能的更佳场所。”

骑士深深地看了托尼一眼。“我们在说你，不是我。”

“谁想和一个半夜三更闯进别人车里的家伙讨论‘我’？至少我不想。”

蝙蝠侠不说话了，暗沉沉的眼睛透过面具下的阴影望过来，盯着托尼。托尼气势汹汹地瞪回去，他摘掉了墨镜，黑暗中骑士也能清楚的看到他眼角和颧骨上的淤青，以及下颌的划痕。

“哈里哈德森，三十二岁，前海军陆战队队员，退役后加入神盾局成为受训特工。你认识他，”他突然开口，“他向你开了一枪。”

托尼记得那张年轻的脸，也记得刺目光线下被子弹扰乱的气流。他的胸甲上仍然残留着弹片造成的浅坑。

“半自动狙击步枪，用的却是猎鹿的霰弹。你不奇怪吗？去检验一下那些碎弹片。”

骑士说。半秒钟后他消失在远光灯无法企及的黑暗里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这个时候贾斯汀汉默已经在监狱里了，而且还交了一个小男友2333
> 
> 反正bug已经够多了，于是放飞自我……
> 
> 感觉这篇布鲁斯ooc挺严重的，我是指布鲁西宝贝这个身份


End file.
